User blog:Tridan V2/Incirion, The Elemental Prospector
Incirion, the Elemental Prospector is not and will probably never be a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Everytime after Incirion has cast a spell, the Elemental Wheel on his back turns. Switching the element of the next spell cast. Every element has special effects and causes the Wheel to turn again. The elements go in a specific order: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind. }} If the Wheel is at the element Fire, Incirion throws a flaming orb at an enemy. Dealing magic damage to it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} If the Wheel is at the element Water, Incirion throws a bubble-like orb at an ally. Healing it. Can be self-cast. |leveling = }} If the Wheel is at the element Earth, Incirion throws a stone orb at an enemy. Dealing physical damage and . |leveling = }} If the wheel is at the element Wind, Incirion throws an orb of compressed wind at an ally. Giving it a bonus that decays over seconds. Can be self-cast. |leveling = }} }} If the Wheel is at the element Fire, Incirion scorches the earth at the target location. Dealing magic damage per second to all enemies walking on it. The ground remains scorched for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} If the Wheel is at the element Water, Incirion soaks the earth with water at the target location. Increasing the health regeneration of all allies walking on it. The ground remains soaked for seconds. |leveling = }} If the Wheel is at the element Earth, Incirion scatters short, sharp shards of stone over the ground at the target location. all enemies who walk on it. The ground remains shatterd for seconds. |leveling = }} If the wheel is at the element Wind, Incirion conjures whirlwinds over the ground at the target location. Blocking all enemies from that area for seconds. Allies, however, can enter. }} }} If the Wheel is at the element Fire, Incirion encases an ally in a shield of fire. Causing all it's basic attacks to deal extra magic damage. Can be self-cast. The shield lasts for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} If the Wheel is at the element Water, Incirion encases an enemy in a shield of water. Causing it to deal reduced damage with basic attacks. The shield lasts for seconds. |leveling = }} If the Wheel is at the element Earth, Incirion encases an ally in a shield of rocks. Causing it to gain a shield absorbing physical damage. The shield lasts for seconds. Can be self-cast. |leveling = }} If the wheel is at the element Wind, Incirion encases an enemy in a shield of protective air. Causing all ranged attacks cast by it to deal reduced damage. The shield lasts for seconds. |leveling = }} }} If the Wheel is at the element Fire, Incirion casts forth the elemental spirit of Fire. It will dash forward until it hits an enemy champion, causing a violent explosion that deals magic damage to the primary target and 40% of the damage as splash damage to enemy units around the target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 3000 }} If the Wheel is at the element Water, Incirion casts forth the elemental spirit of Water. It will dash forward until it hits an enemy champion, dealing magic damage and applying a to it and surrounding enemy units which decays over seconds. |leveling = }} If the Wheel is at the element Earth, Incirion casts forth the elemental spirit of Earth. It will dash forward until it hits an enemy champion, dealing physical damage and and surrounding enemy units back. |leveling = }} If the wheel is at the element Wind, Incirion casts forth the elemental spirit of Winds. It will dash forward until it hits an enemy champion, dealing physical damage and and surrounding enemy units up for seconds. |leveling = }} }} Trivia * Incirion is based on both and Zayon, one of my custom champions. * Incirion can be incredibely hard to play because his abilities constantly change. * Incirion is one of the 2 mages who survived the apocalypse of Urtistan. Author's Note * This took a hell of a long time to make ._. * This guy would be so incredibly OP in Ultra Rapid Fire xD Category:Custom champions